The Wicked Wench
by The Lady Sparrow
Summary: This story was inspired by my own ideas of the history between Jack Sparrow and Lord Cutler Beckett and takes place before The Curse of the Black Pearl. JackOC. Slight BeckettOC and NorringtonOC.
1. A Dashing Young Captain

This is my first attempt at Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. The story was inspired by my own ideas of the history between Jack Sparrow and Lord Cutler Beckett and takes place before The Curse of the Black Pearl. Jack/OC and Norrington/OC. Please read and review… ideas are welcome!

Disclaimer: All Pirates of the Caribbean characters are owned by Disney and I just write my own interpretation of them.

UUUUUU

Jack Sparrow sauntered down the Tortuga docks, a bottle of rum in one hand and a wench on his arm. They were accompanied by the satisfying jingle of pieces of eight that filled his pockets. The young captain was under the employ of the East India Trading Company but had made a trip to Tortuga to make a little money off the record. He had won the money and the wench in a gamble.

"Hey! Captain Sparrow!" shouted Jack's first mate, a man by the name of Smith. He was frantically running toward the pair. "We've been plundered by pirates!"

Jack turned to the woman on his arm. "Sorry love, some other time." He reluctantly left the woman standing on the dock and slowly approached his first mate.

"Captain, the shipment. It's gone. Silks, spices—they took it all!"

Jack frowned. "Where was the crew?"

"Ashore, sir. You gave us leave, remember?"

Jack furrowed his brow, his memory clouded by one too many bottles of rum. "Bloody hell. Beckett's not going to like this." He tipped the bottle in his hand and downed it in one gulp.

UUUUUU

The sky over Port Royal was painted a fiery gold and crimson by the setting sun as the Wicked Wench docked. Even at sundown the wharf was bustling with merchants, sailors, cargo, and soldiers. As there was no shipment to unload, Jack sent his first mate to settle the affair with the dock master while he made his way through the streets of Port Royal to meet with one Lord Cutler Beckett. Though not head of the company, Beckett was his employer and had very high standing within the East India Trading Company. In truth Jack didn't much like Beckett. The man was obsessed with money and flaunted his high social status. Jack would much prefer his ship and the open sea than the frivolous life Beckett led. However, after Jack's mistake in Tortuga he knew that his standing in the company was now precarious at best.

Across town from the docks, Lord Beckett resided in a grand mansion. Although his actual home was in England, he dwelled in Port Royal more often than not because it was the base of operations for the East India Trading Company. Beckett and his fiancée, Rachel Morgan, were in the middle of supper when they were interrupted by a visitor.

"My apologies, Lord Beckett, but there is a Captain Jack Sparrow here to see you," said the servant.

"Oh? Send him in, Mr. Mercer," replied Beckett with an air of annoyance. He turned to Rachel. "Forgive me but it seems there is a matter of business to discuss."

The servant admitted Jack into the dining room. Beckett was standing waiting to receive him and there was a lady seated at the table. Beckett followed Jack's gaze to Rachel. "Jack Sparrow, my _fiancée_, Rachel Morgan." Jack was taken by the blue-eyed brunette beauty. Beckett was engaged? And to this lovely creature?

She smiled demurely at him. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Sparrow," she said, standing and offering her hand.

"That would be _Captain_ Sparrow, my lady," Jack said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. He flashed a roguish grin and she was intrigued to see that he had a beautiful smile save for a few gold teeth.

"My apologies, Captain." Rachel apologized, fascinated by the dashing young captain.

Beckett cleared his throat. "And what business do you have to discuss with me, Jack? I trust that you've already unloaded your shipment and are here for your next assignment?"

"Actually, about the shipment…" Jack began, obviously uncomfortable. "Ransacked, we were… at sea…"

Beckett coolly interjected. "What exactly are you saying, Mr. Sparrow? Perhaps you should accompany me to my office." Without so much as glancing at Rachel he left the dining room for his office across the hall. Jack followed with a nervous shuffle a few paces behind.

Rachel again took her seat at the table, a little miffed that she was now sitting all alone in a place where she didn't really care to be in the first place. She could see the two men standing in the office, the door ajar and Beckett's voice was raised.

"And the pirates only took the cargo and let the Wicked Wench go unscathed?" Beckett asked Jack incredulously. "What did the ship look like? Who was the captain?" He fired questions at Jack without giving him the chance to respond. "They will not escape the East India Trading Company!" he said resolutely, pounding his fist on the desk. If there was one thing he hated more than anything in the world it was pirates.

When Beckett raised his voice Rachel was able to catch bits and pieces of the conversation. Actually, she thought it sounded more like an interrogation. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but when her ear caught the word "pirate" she was captivated. She strained to hear more and didn't realize she was leaning so far forward in her seat until she actually lost her balance and she and the chair went crashing to the floor.

Both Jack and Beckett stopped and stared silently at her through the half open office door, at the moment too surprised to move. Then they both crossed the dining room towards her and Jack was the first to reach her. Her cheeks flushed and she stammered as she allowed him to help her to her feet. "Excuse me, I.. I.. d don't—"

"Had a little too much wine, did we darling?" Jack began but quickly shut his mouth at Beckett's withering stare. Rachel's stammering ended abruptly and she stared at him with an open mouth, appalled but slightly amused at his directness.

Are you alright?" Beckett asked her, a look of genuine concern on his face. He eyed Jack's hand still on Rachel's arm and Jack hastily released her but did not take his eyes off her.

Rachel could feel the weight of Jack's stare as she turned to her fiancé. "Yes, Cutler. I'm alright. I'm just feeling a little tired, perhaps you should take me home?" Rachel lied, embarrassed and feeling guilty for listening in on his conversation.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Mercer?" he called his servant into the room. "Have my carriage prepared and please show Mr. Sparrow the door. We will continue this conversation tomorrow, Jack."


	2. Flight of the Sparrow

Rachel strolled the Port Royal wharf with her older sister Katherine. They were bidding farewell to Katherine's husband, Admiral Norrington, as he had been appointed by Beckett that very day to sail out on an important assignment for the East India Trading Company. The incident the night before had left her with a peculiar feeling and she was lost in her thoughts as they watched the Dauntless sail away from the harbor. She had never seen Beckett so angry but from what she could tell Mr. Sparrow had appeared innocent in the matter. His ship had been attacked at sea, what was he supposed to have done? She was embarrassed by her fiancé's behavior and had resolved to visit the Wicked Wench and offer an apology to Jack for not only her future husband's behavior but her own behavior as well.

"You don't seem like yourself today. Is something wrong?" Katherine asked Rachel, turning to her once the Dauntless was but a speck on the horizon.

"I'm fine, there's just something I need to do before we leave the docks." Rachel started walking toward Jack Sparrow's ship, one of the largest in the fleet.

"Where are you going?" questioned her sister.

"I have something to discuss with the captain. A Mister Sparrow," she replied without looking back.

"Oh? What business do you have with him?" inquired Katherine.

"He paid Cutler a visit last night while we were dining but I'm afraid we were both rather rude to him. I'm simply going to see him to offer my apologies."

"I find it hard to believe that you were rude. Cutler, on the other hand, I must admit I feel he is a little pushy sometimes."

Rachel sighed. "He means well but he was very angry last night and I've never seen that side of him before. And I, on the other hand, was eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping? What did Cutler do? Is everything all right?"

"Well, I don't know. I shouldn't have listened to their conversation but it appears that Captain Sparrow was attacked by pirates and Cutler was very angry that he had no cargo to deliver." The ladies had arrived at the ship. "Captain Sparrow?" Rachel called but received no answer. She tried again but was only met by silence. "Well it seems we need to go aboard," she told Katherine as she began to walk up the gangplank.

"I'm not sure we should just climb aboard his ship when we don't even know if he's there."

"Some one should be here."

"Well, it's against my better judgment, but I better stay with you or Cutler will probably blame me if anything were to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Rachael retorted. She loved her sister but she sometimes felt that Katherine was too protective of her. "Is anyone here?" she addressed the apparently deserted ship.

"So this is his ship? It's rather small compared to James's," observed Katherine with an air of disdain.

"Well, I think it's rather impressive." Rachel began to walk around, Katherine reluctantly following a few paces behind. "Where is everyone?" The docks were busy enough but it appeared that the ship's crew and captain were not aboard. "Perhaps we should check below. Maybe someone is down there and didn't hear us?"

UUUUUU

Rachel and Katherine were puzzled as to the mysterious disappearance of the crew. They were standing quite alone in the vast cargo hold of the ship when they suddenly heard shouting above them and the creak of wood as feet pounded across the deck. The two women were clambering up the stairs when the ship gave a great shudder. They climbed onto the deck where a handful of men were weighing anchor and hoisting the sails. Jack was at the helm.

"Is that him?" Katherine asked, pointing to the handsome captain.

They were suddenly interrupted by a crewmember. "Hey! You! Who are you?"

"I'm here to see your Captain," Rachel answered him. "I am Lord Beckett's fiancée, Rachel Morgan."

"And I'm her sister, Katherine. You may know my husband, Admiral James Norrington. But, if I may ask, where is this ship headed?"

The crewmember paled when he heard their names. "Captain?"

"Oh boy," Jack mumbled through clenched teeth as he approached them. "What are you doing here? You're bad luck!" He pointed his finger in the women's faces, completely disregarding normal social boundaries.

The entire crew had stopped working and were staring at the women. "On, you scalawags! We can't get caught!" Jack yelled at them.

"It seems we've just set sail with Lord Beckett's fiancée and the Admiral's wife!" the crewmember informed Jack.

"What do you mean get caught? Why aren't you turning this ship around?" Katherine asked Jack coldly. Port Royal was growing smaller in the distance as the ship left the harbor.

Jack pondered the situation before informing the crewmember, "Well, they'll just have to come with us!" Jack didn't like it but he didn't have a choice. He stared at Rachel for a moment, squinting his eyes. "I know you. You fell out of your chair."

Katherine shot Rachel a perplexed look but the matter at hand was more pressing. She turned her attention back to Jack even though he hardly seemed to notice she was there. "We have to go back. Who are you running from and why?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Give him a chance to explain, will you?" Rachel said in Jack's defense for Katherine had been asking questions incessantly.

"Have you lost your mind? We're on a ship with several men we don't know, and God knows where we're going!"

Rachel wasn't sure how to answer her sister. She didn't know what was going on but she honestly wasn't that concerned. She craved a little adventure in her life. Freedom to make her own decisions and she didn't have that in her future as Lady Beckett. She hardly knew Jack but for some reason she felt she could trust him and was curious to hear his story even if he wasn't as innocent in the matter as she had originally thought.

When Rachel didn't immediately reply, Katherine said to Jack, "My husband will find us as soon as word gets out. He's on his ship right now headed for Dominica."

"The entire Royal Navy will be after us before long! Why should I worry about one ship when Beckett will send the whole fleet?" Jack retorted.

"But no one knows we're here," Rachel pointed out.

"I didn't say he was sending the fleet after you. But if he finds out that I've kidnapped his fiancée and the Admiral's wife it will be the noose for me." Jack appeared to lose himself in his thoughts.

"You're running from Cutler?" Rachel asked bewildered. "But I thought you worked for him, for the East India Trading Comp—"

Jack cut her off. "What are you doing on my ship anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize for Cutler's behavior last night. And my own. We were both inhospitable to our gue—"

Again Jack cut her off. "I was not a guest," he said rather coldly. Rachel blinked in surprise at his rough tone. "I was conducting business with your _fiancé_—" he emphasized the word contemptuously — "but he felt I was no longer fit to captain this ship or continue to remain under his employ."

"And now you're stealing his ship! Are you mad?" Katherine screeched. "Not only will you by tried for kidnapping us but you're a pirate as well!"

"This is _my_ ship, madam and I will not let anyone take it from me." Without another word Jack turned his back on the women and grimly returned to the helm as Port Royal disappeared completely from the horizon.


	3. Tortuga

Rachel followed Jack to the helm. "Captain Sparrow, if we are to accompany you, without our acquiescence I may add, I think we should know where this ship is heading." she said saucily.

"Might I point out, young missy, that the future Mrs. Beckett and her sister boarded the Wicked Wench upon their own free will and remain here only because we set sail without the knowledge that anyone had trespassed upon my vessel," Jack retorted with a smirk.

Rachel inhaled sharply, the color rising in her cheeks. "I will not be treated like some stowaway! Is that how you regard all your guests?"

Jack snorted in laughter. "You are not my guest, lady. For if you were, my life would not be forfeit when your fiancé discovers that I have made off with his woman." Rachel tried to object but Jack continued. "However, rest assured that once we make port you will be delivered from The Wench and we shall ruefully part ways. But as an assurance that you will not alert your betrothed to our whereabouts, you shall not know the location of our destination until our arrival. Mister Smith, kindly escort these ladies to my cabin. They shall remain there for the remainder of our trip," Jack commanded despite the loud protests of the women.

UUUUUU

Sometime after nightfall the Wicked Wench docked. Rachel sat in a chair, arms folded over her chest, as Katherine paced the length of the rather spacious room. The captain had not been in to see them since they had been discourteously locked in his cabin and the ship had been eerily quiet. Now the women could hear orders being shouted and felt the ship slow as it sailed into the harbor. Rachel rose and gazed out the window at the lights of the small waterfront settlement.

"Where do you think he's taken us?" Katherine asked Rachel exasperated. It was clear she blamed her sister for the predicament they were in.

Rachel shrugged as the cabin door opened. Without a word to the women, Jack commanded his first mate, "Blindfold them. They will accompany us to the tavern."

"We are not your captives and I refuse to wear a blindfold. When my husband finds us you will be sorry!" Katherine shouted furiously.

"Which is precisely why you must be blindfolded. If you have any hope of being rescued, Mrs. Norrington, you will comply with my orders. The Wicked Wench will have long departed by the time your husband finds you and you will not be able to divulge our whereabouts."

"You intend to leave us here?" Rachel asked him indignantly. When she had met him only a day ago Mr. Sparrow had seemed like a gentleman, albeit an unusual one, but a gentleman nonetheless. She couldn't have been more mistaken in her first impression of him.

"Tortuga is a profitable port. I have no doubt the Admiral will look for us here. We intend to restock the Wench and then be on our way. But regrettably without the company of two lovely creatures such as yourselves." Katherine scowled at Jack's sentiment. "Once the Wench is put to sea you will be free to return to Port Royal."

UUUUUU

Rachel and Katherine were escorted into a tiny room and their hands were untied. As they heard a key turn in the lock they removed their blindfolds. It seemed that they were confined to one of the tavern bedrooms. Rachel used the sleeve of her dress to wipe the grime off of the room's one window. In the distance she made out the docks which were busy even at this late hour. There was no telling from here which ship was the Wench. With a sigh she flung herself onto the bed but immediately stood up again. "Katherine…" she began but faltered as she contemplated her words. "I cannot marry Cutler. I know he can provide me a good life and that he cares for me but I cannot resign my fate to living the rest of my life as Lady Beckett."

"What are you saying Rachel?"

"Instead of being joyful about my upcoming wedding, I feel as if I am being confined to a cage. I want to live my life as I see fit and I don't want anyone else to live it for me. I did not choose Cutler as my husband. So... I am going back to the Wicked Wench."

"Are you mad? A sailor's life is not the life for a woman! Do you honestly believe that Mr. Sparrow can outrun Cutler Beckett, James Norrington, and the entire Royal Navy?"

"I believe that Captain Sparrow has no intentions of getting caught. I've thought about this since the moment we sailed away from Port Royal. The Wicked Wench can offer me freedom and I need to see what else the world has to offer. If I were to marry Cutler, freedom as I know it would cease to exist."

Katherine shook her head emphatically. "Rachel, you are my sister. Are you even listening to yourself? Sparrow is a criminal! I can't…" she trailed off at the beseeching look in Rachel's eyes. "How do you know this will bring you happiness? What if Cutler finds you?"

"I'll never know until I take that chance." She embraced Katherine tightly. "Have faith, James will find you. I'll try to send word if I can."

UUUUUU

As Rachel made her way through the streets of Tortuga she realized just how dank and dirty a port it was. The tides seemed to have swept together the scum of the Caribbean—the pirates, privateers, prostitutes, thieves, and drunkards— and deposited them upon the shores of this island. With its cantered, rotting docks, weatherbeaten buildings, and odd assortment of livestock running free, Tortuga was far less civilized than Port Royal. Roaming the streets of the disreputable town in the middle of the night was no place for a woman, but in her new found garb Rachel blended seamlessly into the community. She had found men's clothing in the tavern room and had been able to flee through the window. It seemed her captors hadn't counted on a woman discovering another means of escape.

Upon arriving at the docks, she instantly recognized the Wench. As she approached the ship, she saw the crew loading a various assortment of cargo. She took a deep breath, picked up a box of what appeared to be rum, and climbed aboard the ship. She exhaled slowly, relieved that the crewmen didn't give her a second glance. Now, all she had to do was stay hidden until the Wicked Wench set sail.


	4. A Stowaway Discovered

Rachel awoke with a start and it took her a moment to get her bearings. She was sitting behind a pile of boxes in the cargo hold of the Wicked Wench. She yawned and tried to stretch her aching and cramped muscles. She froze, halfway in a crouch, when she heard a scuffling noise. She peered behind the large container but it was too dark to see anything. The scuffle sounded again and this time she heard a man's voice. "Where is that damn box of rum? The Cap'n wants his rum and I don't know wheres it is." Before she had a moment to think the man was right in front of her. "'Ey! What're you doin' here. Have us a stowaway do we?" He grabbed her roughly and half dragged her across the floor and out of hiding. He was dirty and scrawny but his grip was quite strong. She grabbed her hat and held it tightly on her head as she struggled to break free. "Easy lad, I ain't gonna hurt you. That's the Cap'n's job," the man chuckled. Her eyes were wild with fright but she actually felt a measure of relief when the man said he was taking her to see the Captain. At least she could be certain that her secret was safe, for now. He pulled her to her feet and up onto the deck.

A moment later the man was pounding on the Captain's cabin door. They could hear someone muttering and then the door was jerked open by a half naked Captain Sparrow. "Aye! Where's me rum Rag— " he began but stopped when he saw Rachel. "Who's this?"

"Stowaway Cap'n. What're ye going to do?"

Up until now Rachel had shamelessly been taking in the sight of the Captain's bare chest (she was in disguise after all) but she now met his gaze. A flicker of recognition shone in his eyes but then he said, "Take 'im to the brig." He waved his hand dismissively. "I want me rum."

"I…" Rachel began but faltered. The two men stared at her. "I wish to join your crew Captain Sparrow."

"Have we met before son?" Jack asked, using a finger to tip her hat back off her face. She bit her lip, praying that he wouldn't remove it, thus giving her away.

"Yes we have. In Port Royal."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in so his face was inches from hers and suddenly she saw the realization hit him. He turned to her captor. "Bring us some rum. It seems I have some catching up to do with an old friend…" He escorted her into his cabin and closed the door behind them. Before a word was exchanged, he grabbed her hat and pulled it off her head and her brunette hair tumbled down her back. "You! What are you—I left you in Tortuga! Are you trying to bring the devil down on us, woman?!"

Now that she was with the Captain and could explain herself, Rachel was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry… I can't go back to Port Royal Captain Sparrow." She found herself on the verge of tears and was angry at herself. What had she done? She knew that Jack was a criminal but if Cutler found her now it was the hangman's noose for the captain and his death would be on her hands. He had tried to send her back to Lord Beckett after all.

Jack appeared thoroughly confused. "Can't go back? I thought you were marrying Beckett. Are you trying to get me killed?" He was angry now.

"That marriage is being forced upon me. I do not love him and I will not go back to live a life that is not mine!" she retorted.

"Well you bloody hell can't stay here!" Before Jack could say more there was a knock on the door. The man had returned with two bottles of rum. Jack shoved one bottle into her hand, opened the other, and drank half of it in one long gulp.

Disgusted, Rachel set her bottle of rum down and again tried to explain. "Perhaps I was rash into stowing away on your ship but I refuse to return to Cutler Beckett. My life in Port Royal is over now. I'm sorry to put you in danger—well more danger than you're already in—but I didn't know where else to go."

Jack's expression softened, but only a little, as he sat on the edge of his bed and nursed his bottle of rum. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I hadn't made up my mind until you left my sister and I in that horrible tavern in Tortuga. My father is a prominent merchant in Port Royal and does most of his business with the East India Trading Company. He offered me to Cutler in marriage as a business deal. Perchance Cutler does love me but my marriage will be no more than a matter of 'good business'. I refuse to allow that to be my life."

Jack scowled, hating the man even more than he already did. "You know those clothes don't really flatter you. It should be a dress or nothing and I happen to have no dress in my cabin." He patted the bed next to him.

Rachel was shocked. "Captain Sparrow! You certainly don't think that I returned to this ship solely for you do you?"

Jack shrugged and offered her his bottle of rum. "Call me Jack, love. It seems we're going to be getting to know each other before I decide what to do with you."

Rachel took the bottle of rum. "Does that mean you're letting me stay?" He shrugged again. This time they both said nothing and she took a small taste of rum. She grimaced at the taste but took a bigger sip when she saw the amused look on Jack's face. If he was going to keep her around she had to prove to him she could fit in with the rest of the crew. Rachel sat down in the same chair she had sat in previously in the evening when she had been locked in the cabin with Katherine. It seemed like ages ago now. "Why did you turn to piracy?" She offered the rum back to him.

"Keep it," he said as he opened the other bottle. "I couldn't let him take my ship," he didn't meet her gaze and his focus was on the bottle of rum he held in his hand.

"I thought the Wench belonged to the EITC—" she began but closed her mouth when he met her eyes with a furious glare. She took another sip of rum (this time it went down a little more smoothly) and began again. "I'm not justifying Cutler's actions but it seems to me he relieved you of this ship because he thought it best for the Company." She was treading on thin ice here for Jack looked ready to hurl his nearly full bottle of rum at her. She hastened to finish her argument, "If this all came about because of piracy then why would you turn to that life?"

To her surprise Jack smiled grimly. "Well you see love, I wasn't entirely truthful with Beckett." He hesitated to tell her more. She was a beautiful creature no denying it, but he wasn't caught up enough to let his guard down. After all, he'd seen too many a man meet his demise over a woman. How could he really know her reasons for being here? Her being on this ship alone put his life in jeopardy and he wasn't ready to trust her yet.

However, he didn't have to for she asked, "You were double dealing? Working under the guise of the EITC but dabbling in piracy?" She didn't know whether to be impressed or revolted. This man was far different than she imagined him to be but she was beginning to wonder if that was a bad thing. When Jack didn't immediately answer she took another swig of rum and she could feel his eyes watching her. In the course of one day her entire life had been turned upside down and now she was drinking rum with a half naked pirate, hardly more than a stranger. "Jack, you have to let me stay now. I know too much," she meant it as a joke but neither one of them were smiling.


	5. A Pirate's Life For Me

Rachel opened her eyes and quickly shut them against the bright dazzling light that filtered in through the cabin window. She rolled over and opened her eyes again, surprised to find she was lying in a bed. What had happened last night? Her head throbbed as she glanced around the cabin, her eyes adjusting to the intense light. She noticed a table in the center of the room, scattered with papers and maps, navigation tools, a lantern, and several empty bottles. At the end of the room farthest from the bed were a couple of upholstered chairs, the fabric worn and faded. Behind the chairs sat several trunks of varying sizes. All around the room were half melted candles for illumination and a few more bottles, both empty and filled. She was still in Jack's cabin.

She tried to sit up in the bed but quickly fell back against the pillows as her stomach churned. "It seems someone can't hold their rum." Rachel jumped at the voice and saw Jack stepping into the cabin, closing the door behind him. She groaned as she struggled to climb out of the bed. "Sorry to see me wearing a shirt?" He laughed loudly and she clutched her head. She was relieved to find she had slept in her clothing.

"Easy love," he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. "It'll take ye awhile to recover from last night." He winked and motioned to the empty bottles of rum that littered the table.

Rachel grimaced. "I will never touch a drop of that stuff again!" she vowed. She sat down at the table and Jack handed her a cup that she hadn't noticed before.

She eyed it suspiciously before he said, "It's only water. It'll help the headache."

"How did I end up in your bed?" she asked him apprehensively.

"You drank too much and I put you in the bed to sleep."

"That's all?"

"That's all. But if you were hoping for more…"

Rachel shook her head emphatically. "Once again, Captain Sparrow, I did not return to this ship for you. I returned to escape from a life of oppression. You can let me off at the next port," she said airily, though she didn't have a clue how she'd make it on her own.

"Where we're going, lady, there is no 'next port'."

"Then where is it _we're_ going?" Rachel asked intrigued.

Instead of answering her he stood up and put on his hat. "I must return to the helm. Perhaps you should wait here awhile longer. Until I decide how to introduce you to the crew."

He left without another word. Rachel smiled to herself, knowing without a doubt that he was going to keep her around. At least for now… she still had much to learn.

UUUUUU

Jack returned to his cabin as dusk was falling. He found Rachel staring out the huge window at the ocean, the sky painted a myriad of oranges, reds, and pinks by the setting sun. "It's a beauty," he said and Rachel turned to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"Starving. If you're going to keep me locked in here all day you could at least give me some food," she quipped.

"We're going to be dining with the crew tonight. There have been questions asked, concerning you. It seems word has gotten out that a stowaway was discovered on board and they want to know why you've been locked in my cabin all this time. They don't know you're a woman… and I don't intend to tell them."

"So what does that mean? Am I to continue to be disguised as a man?" Rachel asked with dismay.

"I will introduce you as my long lost acquaintance that has come to join our cause. This will offer you some protection, for if your identity is discovered…" Jack paused, "a woman on a ship full of men is perilous." Rachel shuddered. "Not to mention they would surely kill you if they knew of your relations in Port Royal."

"And you're just going to throw me into the lot of them?" Rachel asked him beseechingly. "I will be a minnow among sharks. I don't know how to live as a man!"

"I'm going to teach you," Jack said calmly. "I'll teach you to use a blade and you might just have to break your vow of never drinking rum again." Rachel stared at him unconvinced and the fear in those sapphire eyes stirred something within him. "If anyone lays so much as a finger on you they have me to reckon with," he tried to reassure her.

He joined her at the window and they stood in silence for some time, watching the sky turn an inky color to match the sea. Finally Rachel turned to him. "Jack, you said that you would tell the crew that I'm here to join your cause. What would that be exactly? It seems I have to know these things in order to keep my life out of danger," she gave him a small smile.

"You're life will never be out of danger. You're a pirate now, Rachel."


	6. Swords Crossed

The Wench had been at sea a week now without docking at any ports. Jack still hadn't revealed their destination and Rachel hadn't seen much of him except for their nightly fencing lessons. She had been taken under the wing of Jack's first mate and he was teaching her to assimilate to life on a ship, complete with a multitude of chores. The crew, wary of her and under the impression that she was a spoiled merchant's son, kept to themselves. She was now the ship's cook, further aiding her disguise, for she slept in a hammock in the galley away from the rest of the crew.

She had been meeting Jack late at night in the lower levels of the ship's hold, near the brig, for her lessons in sword fighting. She already had the basics down and was making progress. But tonight, as she and Jack traded blows, she seemed distracted. "What's the matter, love?" Jack asked her, pausing their lesson.

Rachel sat down on some boxes, a frown marring her pretty features. "When are you going to trust me, Jack? Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"Do you still want off at the next port?" he asked with surprise.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "it's my sister. I promised her I would send her word that I was safe and I want to know that she has been rescued." She shuddered at the thought of Katherine still waiting in Tortuga.

Jack sighed. "We can not stop until we reach our destination. It's too dangerous." He could sense that Rachel wasn't willing to let it go at that but he handed her her sword and they resumed their lesson. Rachel was doing well until she turned to avoid a blow. When she turned back to face Jack she was astonished to see he was no longer in front of her. She then felt the sword at her throat. "Never turn your back on an opponent," Jack instructed from behind her.

Rachel made to turn but she suddenly felt Jack grab her waist, holding her fast. "What are you doing?" she grabbed his hand, unnerved at the tingling sensation she felt at his touch.

He lowered his sword and said softly, "Come to my cabin, love."

"You're disgusting!" Rachel hissed.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" his lips brushed her ear.

She pulled away from him and turned to face him with her sword raised. They parried blows, moving across the room, when suddenly Rachel felt the wall at her back. "I just thought you wanted to get to know me," Jack said with a laugh and Rachel slapped him hard across the face.

Jack dropped his sword and grabbed Rachel roughly, pressing his lips against hers. She struggled briefly before giving in to his kiss. Suddenly she shoved him away from her and he stumbled backwards. "Never underestimate your opponent," she repeated one of his mantras from a previous lesson, sword pointed at his chest.

Jack reached for his sword. "Clever, love." Rachel meant to slap his arm with the flat of her sword but accidently grazed the skin with the razored edge.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed at the sight of blood welling up from the cut. Without thinking she tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her shirt and wrapped it around his wrist. Jack winced slightly as she tied the fabric but remained silent. "We need to clean this," she said looking up at him.

"And you need a new shirt," he said finally, his gaze travelling down to her torn shirt and bare stomach peeking through. "That might make it difficult to keep up your disguise." He cleared his throat and Rachel turned away, disconcerted by the look in his eyes. "Now will you meet me in my cabin?"

Reluctantly Rachel followed him, and after a quick stop in the galley, they were sitting at the table in his cabin. Carefully she untied the blood soaked cloth and gently cleaned the cut with water. She rebandaged his arm with a fresh cloth and leaned back in her chair. Jack stood up and retrieved something from a trunk across the room. He handed her a clean shirt, one of his own. "Thank you," she said softly. She realized that until that moment the two had not spoken since entering the cabin. "Jack? Where are you taking this ship?" she asked wearily.

He opened a bottle of rum and resumed his place at the table. "Shipwreck Cove."

"Shipwreck Cove? I have never heard of such a port."

"It's not a port. It's a... pirate haven, if you will," he sighed, reluctant to tell this woman his secrets. He held out the bottle of rum to her but she was not looking at him. Her gaze was focused on the cabin window and the gray light of dawn illuminating the black sea.

"And my sister?"

"Tortuga is where the Wench was plundered. I'm sure it was one of the first places Norrington looked for me," he too turned his gaze toward the window. "The Royal Navy is likely on the hunt now."

"How long until we reach this pirate haven?"

"A week, perhaps more." Jack could sense Rachel formulating a plan. "We have provisions to last us a month or more so we have no need of ports."

Forgetting her vow, Rachel reached over and took the rum from Jack. Her lips burned but if it was from the rum or Jack's kiss she didn't know. "What if we struck a bargain..." she chose her words carefully. "I am a lady from a priveleged background. I may have forsaken that life to live on board this ship as a man, as a... pirate, but I still have my honor." She stood up and began to pace. "If I were to offer that... my honor... to you, would you make one stop at a port on the way to this Shipwreck Cove?" Jack was taken aback at her proposition. Rachel could see he was trying to find his words so she continued. "I know you want me. And I would do anything to send word to my sister," she said desperately.

"Okay, love." He said simply. "We will be near the port of New Providence in a few days time. Come to me tomorrow night." Rachel flushed deeply. "It's nearing sunrise, you should go." Rachel nodded and started for the door but he grabbed her hand. "You might want to change into this first, the crew will be stirring." He handed her the new shirt.

She turned her back to him and hurriedly changed the shirt, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. Without another word she rushed from the cabin, ashamed and mortified at the predicament she had put herself in. She hardly knew who she was anymore. Could she have made a terrible mistake in leaving her life as Lady Beckett for this life? Now she was practically selling her body to a _pirate_ whom she hardly knew, all for the price of freedom. What kind of freedom was that?


	7. The Price of Freedom

Rachel watched the inky sky from the rail of the ship. There was no true sunset this night for they had encountered stormy weather mid afternoon and the sky had been dark and ominous since. At the moment the rain had let up but there was a cool breeze and a chill in the air. The sea undulated wildly beneath them and Rachel had a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she didn't know if it was from the weather or the fact that she was to meet Jack in a couple of hours. She hadn't seen him all day and was glad of that.

UUUUUU

Rachel tightly clutched her hat to her head as she ran from the galley to Jack's cabin. The rain was falling in sheets now and even though there were a few crew members out on the deck they paid her no mind. The only one who approached her was Mister Smith, Jack's first mate, but she waved him away saying that she had business to discuss with the captain. But once outside Jack's door she hestitated. Was she really going to go through with this? Her thoughts strayed to Katherine and she strengthened her resolve. She knocked softly before entering the cabin.

Jack was standing at the window watching the bucking waves. "Captain Sparrow..." Rachel said quietly and faltered.

"Why so formal, love?" Jack asked turning to her. "Are you alright?" He could see the woman was a bundle of nervous. Rachel nodded, fidgeting with her drenched shirt, and her eyes strayed to the bottle of rum in Jack's hand. He couldn't help but notice how the wet fabric clung to her curves. He walked to her and pressed the bottle of rum into her hands. "For the nerves," he winked knowingly.

Rachel felt the scarlet blush creep into her cheeks. Was it that obvious? But Jack's closeness put her on edge and she shivered slightly. She took a long swig of rum as she looked around avoiding his eyes.

He stared at her quietly unsure what to do. Though the proposition had been her idea he could sense how uncomfortable she was and oddly he empathized with her. Something was different about this one. True he wanted her, wanted her from the moment he first laid eyes on her, but she was not a conquest for him as it was with other women.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and Rachel forced herself to meet his eyes. She hadn't noticed it before now but she could see how easy it was to lose yourself in those chocolate pools.

"Why don't we get you out of these wet clothes?" he finally said. Thunder rumbled overhead and shook the cabin. Rachel jumped slightly and Jack pulled her closer to him. "It's only the storm, love." He bent and kissed her trembling lips softly at first, but when he felt her respond slightly he intensified the kiss. He moved his kisses down her neck, his lips fluttering on her skin, and she gasped slightly. He pulled away from her and asked her. "Are ye sure ye want to do this?"

Rachel hesitated, frankly shocked at his question. Why was he being such a gentleman? Could she have been wrong about him, again? He utterly confused her. If she didn't go through with this would he uphold his end of the bargain? She didn't know if she could take that risk. Sending word to her sister was now her number one priority. No matter the cost. "Yes," she said in a whisper. "Yes," she repeated more firmly and gingerly placed a hand on his chest, fingering the fabric of his shirt.

That was all Jack needed to hear. He tore her hat from her head, her hair cascading down to frame her face. He fumbled with her belt and it clattered to the floor. He pulled the hem of her shirt from her pants and now that he had the fabric loose he used his hands to explore her body. Rachel bit her lip, resisting the urge to moan, as his hands explored places where no man's hands had dared to touch her before. Suddenly the ship pitched with the swell and they were caught off balance, falling hard onto the bed. "Convenient," Jack mumbled before devouring her with kisses. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.

At that moment there was a pounding on the door. "Cap'n!" Jack sat up suddenly. "Cap'n we're takin' on water!" someone yelled through the door. The ship lurched again and the crew member was thrown against the door, causing it to open under his weight. He stumbled into the room and Rachel cried out, clasping her shirt to her. But the damage had been done.

Mister Smith stumbled to his feet, astonished at the sight before his eyes. The stowaway they had caught, Jack's "friend", was a woman! Jack was on his feet now. "Out!" he growled. "And not a word of this to the crew. Do ye understand? It'll be off to the brig with ye if ye tell a soul what you saw here." Mister Smith nodded and scurried out the door.

"Sorry, love. I..." he waved his hand in the air as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I have to see to me ship." He put on his coat and hat. "Stay here. If Mister Smith knows what's good for him he'll keep quiet but it will be safer for you in my cabin. We'll have to finish this later," he flashed her a grin before dashing out of the room.

Rachel hastily fixed her clothes and began to pace. How could she have been so careless? There had to have been another way to contact her sister. She tried to ignore the feeling of Jack's hands on her skin. She was willing to trade her very dignity for this? Only to betray her secret. Now what was going to happen to her?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the door open as someone furtively slipped into the room. Suddenly she felt a wet hand on her mouth, muffling her shout of surprise. "What 'ave we got here?" She recognized Mister Smith's voice. "I'll keep me secret. Only if I can have me way with ye too." He laughed crudely. The boat pitched again and Mister Smith was thrown backwards. Rachel turned around to face him and reached for her sword, forgetting that Jack had removed her belt. "Wait a minute 'ere," Mister Smith said peering at her more closely. "Yer Beckett's fiancée !" He reached for his knife and flashed it in front of her face. "Better off dead, I says. Then Beckett won't come lookin' for ye!"

Rachel's eyes widened in horror. "Jack!" she tried to scream, but it came out as more of a croak. Mister Smith was advancing toward her with his knife and she fumbled with her hands trying to find something, anything to defend herself.

The knife was now at her throat. "I'll 'ave me a little fun first," Mister Smith laughed again, his hot breath on her face as his other hand tried to grope her. Rachel's hand found the neck of a rum bottle and she brought it down hard on his head.

"Jack!" she screamed again as she fled the cabin. She slipped as she reached the deck and landed hard. She pulled herself to her feet, pummeled by the wind and rain. "Help!" her voice was lost on the howling wind. She could see Jack at the helm and struggled to reach him. "Jack!" she screamed again frantically. This time he heard her, or saw her, she didn't know which. She started up the steps towards him when something knocked her across the back of her skull. His face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	8. An Unexpected Savior

Jack leaned over Rachel as she slowly came too. She started when she saw his face looming over her and gasped at the skull splitting pain caused by the sudden movement. "Easy darling, you've had yerself a nasty blow to the head." Rachel glanced around the room, trying to get her bearings. It appeared that she was back in Jack's cabin, back in his bed. The storm appeared to have subsided, the Wench was rocking gently now, but the sky was still the color of pitch and she wasn't sure if it was day or night. Gingerly she raised a hand to her head, surprised to feel her hair matted by a sticky substance, was it blood? She frowned, trying to make sense of what she was doing here and tried to piece together what had happened to her. She felt confused and afraid. Jack gently moved her hand away and dabbed her wound with a wet cloth. She winced and hissed in pain, wanting to knock his hand away. "Sorry love," he said softly, concentrating on tending to her injury. She looked at him in surprise, he continued to amaze her, certainly with this softer side of him she hadn't seen before.

"What happened," she asked, wincing again. This time she did grab his hand and he stopped and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, captivated by his dark gaze. "How did I end up here?"

Jack was unsure of what she meant by her question. The blow to her head could have confused her, given her a concussion. Did she remember anything from tonight? How she had been in his bed only a few hours earlier but under much different circumstances. The thought alone aroused him and he was tempted to remind her but the beseeching look in her eyes stopped him. "Rigging, knocked loose by the storm. Yer lucky it didn't take you overboard." He continued to stare at her, wondering what had caused her to come on deck in the first place. "I told you to stay in my cabin. Where it was safe."

Rachel frowned, straining to remember exactly what had happened. The whack to her head had rattled her brain. "But it wasn't safe," she whispered fearfully. Jack's brow furrowed and he followed her gaze to broken glass littering the floor. He hadn't really noticed it before but it had no doubt been broken in the storm. "Mister Smith, he came back. He... attacked me," Rachel said, tears now spilling from her sapphire blue eyes. Jack cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. His face was tight with anger. "I broke that bottle of rum over his head and I ran. But... you didn't know. Where is he now?" she asked anxiously, now trembling with fear.

Jack said nothing, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. His thumb traced the tears running down her cheek and wiped them away. He then pulled Rachel into his arms.

Even though it felt like her skull was on fire Rachel melted into his arms. She felt safe there and knew Jack would protect her. She had been lucky enough to escape from Mister Smith but he wouldn't be so lucky to escape Jack. She didn't know how long he held her, both of them not speaking, until he gently pushed her back down on the soft pillow.

"I'm so sorry, love." She'd never heard him sound so sincere. "You rest now. And you _are_ safe here. I'm going to see to that now." He stood up and buckled his belt around his waist, fingering the hilt of his cutlass. He hesitated a moment and then left swiftly, without another word to Rachel.

They had just shared a moment and Rachel pondered how this would affect their relationship. She was surprised that Jack had made her feel so safe. The other men in her life, such as her father, had betrayed her. And, whether he had meant to or not, Cutler had only made her feel confined. Her mind then strayed to the events prior to Mister Smith's attack, not really recalled until now, and she felt her face flush scarlet. From shame or desire....? Their relationship (if you could call it that) had changed before _this_ moment, she acknowledged. She quickly willed the thoughts away and instead focused on her new problem. Her identity had been revealed. Perhaps it could have been kept a secret, even if discovered by Mister Smith, but then he had attacked her and she had run to Jack, to the deck for the whole crew to see. Jack couldn't keep her locked away in here forever... She drifted off into a fitful sleep.

UUUUUU

Rachel awoke to find Jack dozing in a chair, feet propped on the table in the center of the cabin. The pink of dawn illuminated the room from the large window. Her head didn't ache as much and she reached up, surprised to feel a bandana wrapped around it. Jack must have tended to her again while she was asleep. She tried to climb out of the bulky bed but her stomache turned a somersault and she felt sick. She sank back onto the pillow as Jack stirred.

"Not so fast love," he said tiredly. He stood and stretched and Rachel saw a stain, stark against his white shirt. He looked down at it and then back to her.

"Jack are you... hurt?" the alarm was evident in her voice.

Jack shook his head. "It's Smith's. I tried to put 'im in the brig. He put up a fight. Drew his sword..." he hesitated to tell her the rest. "He won't be hurtin' you anymore love."

Rachel didn't know what to say. Jack had killed a man. For her. Had he ever killed anyone before?

"We should reach New Providence by nightfall," Jack finally said, breaking the uneasy silence that hung in the room.

Rachel couldn't hide her surprise. "You're upholding the bargain?"

"Why do ye seem surprised?"

"But I... we didn't..." she felt a flush creeping into her pale cheeks and she broke off, clearly embarrassed.

"Aye, no worries love. There'll be plenty of time to thank me later," he winked suggestively as he came and sat next to her on the bed. "You need to get yer rest. We make port tonight and leave no later than sunrise. Business then pleasure," he checked her bandage and she felt her heart quicken as his hand brushed her face.

"Thank you, Jack."

He only looked at her a moment before taking off the blood stained shirt. Jack caught her eyes stray to his naked torso and he smirked. "Mind if I get some shut eye?" he patted the bed.

Her smile disappeared. "You want to sleep here?" she asked surprised and embarrassed all over again. "I suppose it is your bed," she finally acknowledged.

Rachel scooted over to give him more room and he climbed into the bed, sinking wearily into the pillows. Rachel tried to focus on sleep but she was clearly distracted by Jack's closeness. Even though she had been in this bed with him before, doing things she'd never imagined or done before, she had also never only slept in a bed with a man before. Her thoughts drifted back over the last couple of weeks. Her former life had been so proper, so sheltered, and innocent. And now over the course of this night she'd lost nearly all of her innoncense. She had almost slept with Jack, offering her body to him as if it was some sort of pawn. And the attack by Mister Smith.... Who was she becoming? She didn't think she liked this new person. Perhaps Katherine had been right. The life of a sailor was certainly no life for a woman. But where could she go? She risked a glance at Jack who was now sound asleep. She studied his face and for the first time realized how exhausted he looked. She had been so focused on herself that she didn't even stop to think about the toll this night had taken on him. He had spent most of his strength trying to keep the Wench afloat in the tempest, then he had tenderly cared for her, and he had killed a man! As she watched him sleep she felt a newfound respect for him and... something else. What was she going to do now? And... could she leave Jack? After all he'd done for her, and she'd already proved it was far better to have him around. He protected her, took care of her. But that was a burden she had unfairly placed on him. Finally, overwhelmed by her thoughts, she welcomed the relief of sleep.


	9. New Providence

The setting sun bathed the cabin in an amber glow. Rachel awoke slowly, savoring the warm bed. Suddenly she stiffened, eyeing Jack's arm flung across her. His body was nestled against hers and she held her breath lest he should wake up. Although she was uncomfortable she couldn't deny that his being so close to her was not unpleasant. Finally she could hold her beath no longer and let it out slowly as she rolled over, away from Jack.

The movement awoke him and he mumbled something incoherently before opening his eyes. "Mornin' love. Or should I say evenin'?" he grinned and rolled her back towards him with the arm that was still around her. "This is rather nice. It's not everyday I get to share me bed with a lass. Perhaps there is time for you to uphold your end of the bargain...." he pulled her even closer, grinning devilishly all the while.

Is that all he can think about? Rachel thought with abhorrence. Well if he was going to play this game again... "Perhaps," she breathed, leaning in as if to kiss him. Suddenly she stopped. "But have you already forgotten my little injury?" His eyes flew open and he frowned as she pointed to her head. She looked around at the cabin that was steadily growing dimmer with the setting sun. "Besides, it's sunset. Didn't you say we would arrive in New Providence by nightfall?"

Jack eyed the last sliver of sun on the horizon. "Aye. We should make port soon."

Rachel pulled away from him and climbed out of the bed. After sleeping for most of the day her head now felt considerably better and she no longer felt queasy. She ignored Jack and busied herself with gathering her effects. She was still surprised that Jack had agreed to do this for her. He was no doubt putting himself at risk. What if the Royal Navy had ships at the port? What if someone recognized the Wench? Why was he doing this for her? She risked a glance at him and found him staring at her. Or was he just doing this to get into her knickers? That thought troubled her but she was the one who had made this little deal with him. But then she remembered the way he had cared for her last night. If she was nothing more than a conquest for him why had he cared for her so tenderly? Why did he avenge her attack by Mister Smith?

Jack sulked for a moment as he watched her go. Why was she so eager to be away from him? After he had cared for her. And she certainly seemed to enjoy herself the last time he had had her in his bed. He didn't understand this woman. Most women could not resist his affections and it troubled him when one did, Rachel was no exception. Though he had told himself that she was not like other women, she was now tormenting him. She had given him a little taste and now he couldn't wait to have her. Well, if everything went well in New Providence tonight they should be out of there quickly and there was plenty of time for him to enjoy her when they were back on the open sea, well away from the threat of the Royal Navy.

UUUUUU

They had reached New Providence. The Wench was docked some distance away from the harbor and all light aboard the ship was doused. The weather was to their advantage for dark, heavy rainclouds obscured the moon and the Wench was all but indistinguishable under the cover of darkness. Jack and Rachel went ashore in one of the ships' rowboats and the rest of the crew were instructed to be prepared for a hasty departure. New Providence was not a busy port, being on the outskirts of the main Caribbean trading routes, but the Royal Navy's presence was everywhere. When they arrived in the small town they made straight for the nearest tavern. Jack had told her that they would be able to find information on the Navy's ventures and perhaps find someone that was headed to Port Royal who could send word to Katherine.

Rachel was sitting alone at a tiny table while Jack disappeared to find them drinks. Rum no doubt, she grimaced at the thought. She was still in her sailor's garb and was eager for information. She noticed a man sitting a few feet away from her, half asleep from imbibing one too many drinks. However, he was the only one around to talk to. "Sir, might I ask if you know of any Navy ships in the harbor?"

"Eh?" he stared at her not comprehending. "Royal Navy's all gone home. That fool Beckett's called 'em back."

"What?" Rachel asked astonished. "Why?"

"Admiral's wife is dying. She's sick or sumthin'. If you want any more outta me you best be buyin' me a drink."

Rachel's mind reeled. Katherine! The Royal Navy had been called back to Port Royal because Katherine was possibly dying. Oh it was all her fault! James had found Katherine but perhaps too late. Rachel had left her to die in Tortuga. How could she have been so callous? She loved her sister and now she may never see her again. Katherine had been alone in that horrible place, no doubt that is where she had gotten ill, and Rachel was sick with shame. Her sister was now suffering all so she could run away and pretend to live a lie. She had to go to Katherine. She couldn't return to the Wench, the crew now knew her secret and couldn't be trusted. How could she be certain there wasn't another Mister Smith among them? She had toyed with the thought before — of forsaking this new life and letting Jack get back to his old one. But now she was really going to do it. Jack still hadn't returned and she had to act fast.

She turned back to her informer. "Sir, there is a man getting drinks for this table. He will give you one but you have to give him a message for me."

"Aye," he eyed her wearily, wanting his drink now.

"Tell him that I'm sorry. I had to return to Port Royal. Tell him that it's better this way. Now he can get back to his former life. Please, tell him that," she pleaded.

He waved a hand at her. "I'll tell 'im. I'll tell 'im lad."

Rachel gave him a grateful smile before hastily making her exit.

UUUUUU

As luck would have it Rachel found a merchant ship in the harbor that was sailing for Port Royal at dawn. She knew that Jack wouldn't come looking for her here. It was too risky. She felt a pang of guilt for running out on him, especially after all he had done for her. But part of her felt he would be relieved to be rid of her. Perhaps he wouldn't even want to look for her. Her heart broke a little at the thought but she quickly quashed the feeling. She was no longer endangering his life by being aboard his ship. Cutler would still want to find him no doubt, but now he couldn't be accused of kidnapping her. Cutler... the thought of him suddenly made Rachel feel sick. She couldn't, didn't want to return to him but where else could she turn? It doesn't matter, she thought sadly. Katherine was of the utmost importance now. She just hoped she would make it to Port Royal in time...


	10. Port Royal

In the predawn light, the merchant ship pulled into the Port Royal harbor. They weather had been fair throughout the voyage but this day the sky was thick with roiling black clouds. Not a normally superstitious person, Rachel hoped the ominous sky wasn't an omen for what she would find upon arrival at James and Katherine's home. After the ship had docked she collected her share of the voyage's earnings. Thankful that she had been able to earn her passage and a few wages, she intended to buy a dress before arriving at the Admiral's home. What would they think if she arrived in her sailor's garb? She didn't know how she would explain her disappearance but she wouldn't further implicate Jack if she could help it. Rachel spent all of her meager earnings on a cheap dress of thin, scratchy fabric. She retreated to the tiny shop's alley to change and as she removed her shirt she held it close, for it was the shirt Jack had given her and she found herself not wanting to part with it. Unexpectedly she felt hot tears prick her eyes as she held the soft fabric to her face, savoring his scent. Reluctantly she left it behind with the other articles of clothing, reminding herself that she would most likely never see Jack again and would have to forget him, for both of their sakes. As she hurridly made her way to Katherine, the sky rent open dropping torrents of rain. Though Port Royal's streets quickly turned to mud and emptied save for the occasional carriage, she walked on unheeded, letting the rain cleanse her of the filth from living on a ship.

UUUUUU

Rachel had arrived at the Admiral's home as an apparition in the rain. James was not home at the time, and she had been admitted and tended to by the amazed servants. The doctor had been administering to Katherine and had confirmed Rachel's worst fears. Katherine was dying and the doctor's prognosis was grim. She had slipped into a feverish state and was not expected to wake up. Presently Rachel was by her bedside, looking more like her former self, the servants having had her change from her soaked garment into a dress of Katherine's. Alone with her sister she had finally given into her anguish—afraid to resign herself to a life as Lady Beckett, she found herself missing Jack, but most of all she was wracked with guilt over Katherine's impending death. She knew she would never be able to forgive herself for leaving Katherine in Tortuga. Finally, consumed by her exhaustion, she had fallen asleep.

"Rachel?"

She awoke with a start as someone gently called her name. Surprised to find that night had fallen, the room was aglow with soft candlelight, and rain still pattered against the windowpane. Katherine still slept on and Rachel silently prayed that she felt no pain in this state. The voice that had woken her called her name again. "James?" He stood in the doorway, a mixture of relief and confusion shown clearly on his face. "James, I'm so sorry..." her voice quavered as she indicated Katherine and he crossed the room and wrapped her in an embrace.

"How did you...? Where have you been?" Before she could answer he continued, "No matter, we can discuss the specifics later, I am just glad you are returned safely to us. I know Katherine would be happy to know that you are here." Rachel gingerly returned her brother in law's hug and winced at the pain in his voice. Pain that she had caused them all. "Does your father know you have returned? And Lord Beckett, I suppose he doesn't know for I have just come from his office. I will send a messenger for him right away."

"I came straight here," she replied quietly. "I... had recieved word of Katherine's illness, she is of the utmost importance to me."

James failed to miss her negligence of Lord Beckett. "Of course," he escorted her from the bedroom. "It is late and you are weary. Please stay here tonight and I will return you safely to your father tomorrow." She allowed him to usher her to a room adjoining Katherine's. When he left she sank wearily into the luxurious bed and slipped back into an exhausted sleep.

UUUUUU

Rachel awoke suddenly as thunder shook the house. Her eyes scanned the still dimly lit room and alighted upon the figure asleep next to her bed. She stiffened when she recognized the face of Cutler Beckett. How long had he been here, watching her sleep? Though he had never given her any cause to fear him, that thought disconcerted her. Thunder quaked again and rattled the windows. Cutler awoke with a start but a smile instantly lit up his face when he saw she was awake. He reached for her hand and she reluctantly acquiesced. He kissed her hand gently and she resisted the urge to snatch it away. Though she had tried to desert this life, Cutler Beckett had only ever shown her love and respect and she had no reason to be disgusted by him. But it suddenly occured to her that after her encounter with Jack that she didn't want another man touching her. "My dear Rachel, how is it that you've returned to me?" He tenderly stroked her hand and she was a little taken aback at the emotion on his face. Before either of them could say anything more, they were interrupted by a loud wail from the adjoining room. The cry pierced Rachel to her core and together they rushed to the room to find James slumped over Katherine. She was gone. The agony in his cries was too much for Rachel to bear. She felt as if the room was spinning and the next thing she knew she had collapsed in a heap in Cutler's arms.

UUUUUU

The _Faithful Bride_ was buzzing with activity this night. Jack tucked himself into a corner of the tavern, away from the crowd, and inebriated himself on rum. A few wenches fawned over him, trying to win his affections, but this night he paid them no heed. Word had quickly spread throughout the Caribbean of the recall of the Royal Navy. Only a few ships remained on patrol at this time and rumors were running rampant about the death of the Admiral's wife—Rachel's sister Katherine, whom he'd unwittingly kidnapped. He frowned into his mug at the thought of Rachel. Was that what had brought him back to Tortuga? After she had disappeared in Port Royal he was faced with the choice to continue to Shipwreck Cove or to try to go after her. She had said that "now he could get back to his former life" but what life was that? Surely she hadn't meant the life he had deserted as a captain for the East India Trading Company. But with the latent Royal Navy he was safe to pursue piracy for the time being. And what better port to make a profit in than Tortuga? Surely that's why he had returned. But with word of Katherine's death he wondered what Rachel would do now. Surely she would not marry Beckett. Her sister had been the only thing holding her back from her new life... a life with Jack. In a drunken haze Jack snorted at the thought. His only love was the sea, so why was he letting this woman consume his thoughts? But part of him couldn't help but admit that he hoped she would return to Tortuga... in search of him.


	11. One of Us One of Them

A day had passed since Katherine was buried. After Rachel had fainted, Cutler insisted on tending to her in his own home and her father had obliged. She didn't think her father really cared that she was home and he had returned to England, perhaps indefinitely, the same day that her sister had been interred in the ground. Rachel felt utterly and completely alone. The doctor had insisted that she rest, claiming her nerves couldn't handle any more stress, so Cutler and James had refrained from questioning her about her whereabouts. Poor James... Rachel knew he had truly loved her sister and for that she was grateful. She could only hope that one day he would take a new wife and find someone to heal the hole that had been left in his heart. At this time she was alone in the drawing room of Cutler's expansive home, her prison. A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts.

"How are you today, my dear?" Cutler asked as he entered the room. She turned from her place at the window to regard him and his heart lurched at the sight of her tear streaked face. He put a tender hand to her cheek but she withdrew from his touch, her gaze straying past him to James who had entered the room behind him.

Rachel knew there was no longer avoiding the conversation, nay interrogation, that was sure to follow. She could feel James scrutinizing her, his features impossible to read. Perhaps he too blamed her for Katherine's death. "How did you come to return to Port Royal?" His tone was cold.

Cutler glanced at the man and took Rachel's hand, guiding her to the sofa. "How did you escape Jack Sparrow?" he asked stiffly but there was no mistaking the rage in his voice. Rachel looked begrudgingly at the two men. When no answer was forthcoming, Beckett spoke again. "Before she became gravely ill, Katherine told us about Tortuga."

Again Rachel remained silent, wondering what exactly Katherine had told them. She wanted one of them to speak first, she didn't want to say something that could compromise Katherine's story. At the mention of Katherine, James struggled to maintain the emotion that threatened to contort his face. "Why is it that Captain Sparrow left my wife behind but abducted you? It doesn't make sense... he knew Katherine would be rescued and that we would persue him at all costs to rescue you. Why would he risk capture?"

Rachel couldn't deny the logic but she couldn't let them accuse Jack of kidnapping her. However, she couldn't tell them the truth either. "If Captain Sparrow had kidnapped me, how did I end up here?"

"Why indeed... unless you went with Captain Sparrow willingly," Norrington accused.

"How dare you!" Beckett fumed. "I understand you are grieving but this, _Admiral_, is unacceptable!"

Rachel felt the intensity of Norrington's stare and knew that he was taking in her tanned skin and calloused hands. He _knew_! Her voice quavered as she answered, "Captain Sparrow didn't kidnap me. He separated Katherine and I, she must of thought he had taken me with him. I escaped but couldn't find Katherine, I assumed the worst... I know I shouldn't have left..." a sob escaped her throat and Cutler drew her to him. For a moment she was consumed with grief and cried softly on his shoulder. Though her display of emotion was genuine she also hoped it would corroborate her story. "I was able to disguise myself as a man and find work on a ship that was sailing to Port Royal." At least that part was true. "I was afraid for my safety so I kept my identity a secret. I intended to return to my fiancé," she glanced at Beckett, "and you James for help. So that you could return to Tortuga and rescue her. It wasn't until I arrived in Port Royal that I learned of her rescue... and her illness."

"What a terrible ordeal you had to face," Cutler said soothingly. His affection was too much for her to bear. "But you're home now," she bit her lip at the word _home_, "and soon you will be Lady Beckett." He smiled tenderly at her.

"A word, Lord Beckett?" Norrington interrupted, arduously trying to keep his tone even. He indicated that they should speak in private. Rachel watched them with a queasy feeling as they retired from her presence. Cutler had seemed to accept every word of her story but she knew she hadn't convinced James.

UUUUUU

"Your love of that woman has blinded you!" Norrington seethed. He knew he was treading on thin ice with Beckett but he had to make him see what was really going on here. Rachel had duped them. She had deserted Katherine to run away with that _pirate_ Jack Sparrow. She had only returned when she had learned of Katherine's illness... her death was on Rachel's hands.

"You would be wise to guard your tongue," Beckett responded coolly, working very hard to keep his tone even. "Even though I knew Sparrow had kidnapped my fiancée, I withdrew most of the Navy in respect of your wife Admiral. So that you could be with her in her final moments instead of searching for the man that had taken my beloved from me. Remember that."

"I am sorry Lord Beckett. Rachel is not all that she appears. Have you failed to notice how she seems to have thrived at sea?"

"She told us she had worked on board a ship. We do not know how she survived in Tortuga. Do not be so quick to judge based on appearances."

"My wife is in the ground because of her!" the fury encroached on Norrington's voice.

"Admiral it would be in your best interest to see yourself out!" Beckett's face grew red with rage and he no longer tried to maintain an air of civility.

"Believe that she is one of us if you want Beckett," the omission of his title was deliberate, "but if I were you I would keep close tabs on your bride-to-be. If she leaves this house have someone trail her. I do not think it will be long before she will try to return to Sparrow. I know you fail to see what is right in front of you, love is a dangerous weapon, but I too know what I see. Grief has not clouded my judgement as you foolishly believe. You will come to see that she is one of them." And with that Norrington took his leave.

Beckett paced the length of his office, pondering Norrington's words carefully. He had spoken so matter-of-factly, he truly believed that Rachel had run away of her own accord. But it was impossible for him to accept that she would choose a life of piracy over a life of royalty. If she left his home this day, he would have Mercer follow her, but only to confirm his faith in her. Unbeknownst to him, the seed of doubt had been firmly planted.

UUUUUU

As soon as Beckett left for the EITC Rachel knew she had to act. Her ruse was discovered by Norrington and she was worried that he had swayed Cutler, for Cutler had not returned to her before he left the house that morning. If she didn't leave now she feared she wouldn't get the chance. It was clear that Beckett intended to marry her very soon. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew that she couldn't stay here and keep up the charade as Lady Beckett. She had no hopes of reuniting with Jack but perhaps if she could make it to Tortuga she would be able to make a life for herself there. It was not a large port but she had no doubt that she could blend into the ethos and avoid being discovered. She was amazed at her resolve but what kind of life would she find? She would not resort to prostituting, though brothels were in abundance. She didn't want to live as a man for the rest of her life. Perhaps she could find work on a fishing vessel or sell wares at the market....

Rachel was only able to breathe a sigh of relief as Port Royal disappeared on the horizon. Until the ship had left the harbor she was plagued by fear of discovery. Only when she arrived at the wharf did she change into some of Cutler's old clothes and leave her dress behind in an alley. The rest had been easy. She had found a trading ship whose first stop was Tortuga and had been accepted as a deck hand. In her men's guise she looked like a young lad and her sunkissed skin and knowledge of a ship now aided in her disguise. Knowing that they would be making port sometime that night, she had no qualms that she would be found out before they reached Tortuga. But she did not know that her latest ploy had not gone undetected. Beckett's servant, Mr. Mercer, had followed her to the docks. He had seen her join the crew and had been informed of the ship's destination. At this moment he was reporting to Beckett and Norrington. The Royal Navy would also be making a stop in Tortuga this night. And Rachel had no inclination that she was leading them directly to Jack.

UUUUUU

On this night, Jack was again frequenting the _Faithful Bride_. He had waited in Tortuga long enough and The Wench would set sail the next morning. Who had he been kidding? Rachel wasn't coming. Perhaps she had decided to marry that imbecile Beckett after all. Already drunk, Jack seethed at the notion and emptied his mug for the umpteenth time. A pretty little blonde wench settled herself in his lap. "Come upstairs with me Jack..." she breathed in his face, wiggling her bottom suggestively against his hips. Aye, perhaps it would be best to seek solace in the arms of another woman. Then he could forget all about Rachel...

A redhead leaned in, her bosom heaving as she whispered in his ear, "Giselle and I want to give you a proper farwell, Captain Sparrow." Jack rewarded them with a smile and Giselle hopped of his lap and pulled him unsteadily to his feet. "This way, Jack." The redhead, Scarlett, began to lead him to the stairs. As the women pulled him along Jack eyed the crowd and stopped in his tracks at the vision that greeted him. He rubbed his bleary eyes in disbelief but she was still there. Dressed in gentelman's attire but with her brunette curls let down, Rachel stood in the center of the tavern staring at him in incredulously.


	12. Virtues and Vices

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. Jack was here! In Tortuga, in the first tavern she happened to wander into. And he was about to bed two whores. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. The room suddenly blurred... from tears? She turned her back on Jack and shoved angrily through the crowd and out the door, sharply inhaling the salty night air. She had never expected to see Jack again yet here he was. Why was he here? Her breath caught in her throat and she heaved a ragged sigh. How quickly he had forgotten about her... "Rachel!" Her head jerked up at the call. Her name on his lips was a knife in her heart.

"Rachel?" he slurred slightly, suddenly afraid that she hadn't been real. He shoved himself away from Giselle and Scarlett and staggered through the crowd.

She didn't know what to do. Should she confront him? Or run away and forget him forever. Where was she going to go? Her thoughts careening, she closed her eyes against the threat of tears. "Rachel," his voice was a whisper now, right in front of her. Her eyes flew open in shock. He half leaned against the wall of the tavern, one hand outstretched toward her but hesitating to touch her. "Are my eyes deceiving me or are you really here?" he breathed.

She slapped him as hard as she could across his face. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

He winced at her icy tone but couldn't fight the smile slowly creeping onto his face. "Such language is not befitting a lady," he suddenly laughed. The fresh air and stinging slap had sobered him up. "I hoped you would return to Tortuga but when you hadn't, I fancied you decided to marry_ Cutler Beckett_—" he spat the name—"after all."

"Why on earth would I do that?" she asked incredulously. The truth of his words sank in and she gasped. "You were here waiting for me?" She recalled the scene in the tavern and her anger returned. "Of course you weren't," she suddenly felt very foolish, "or you wouldn't have been about to... to go upstairs with those _whores_." She turned away from him but it was impossible to disguise the pain in her voice.

"I was trying to forget you!" he lamented, reaching for her. She tried to jerk away from him but he held her fast, gripping her shoulders. "I deceived myself into returning to Tortuga for an easy profit but you... I didn't want to look for you. I knew why you had returned to Port Royal, the rumors didn't escape my notice, but all I could think about was you with _him_. It haunted me. No woman has ever tormented me the way you do..."

Rachel could hardly believe what she was hearing. Jack felt it too... whatever was there between them was torturing them both. They had been unable to forget each other... "I thought I had lost you forever, I never imagined that you would be here in Tortuga. I just knew I could never remain in Port Royal with Cutler Beckett."

His still held her by the shoulders, resisting the urge to take her in his arms. "And what do you intend to do now?"

She shrugged helplessly and he dropped his hold. "I don't know. I didn't really have a plan and now you're here..." she was afraid to meet his gaze. If he had been trying so hard to forget her would he want her back in his life? She would not unfairly place that burden on him again. She imagined returning to the life they had briefly shared together and blushed at the memory of their unfulfilled bargain. Was that what she wanted? She felt the intensity of his gaze and dared to meet his eyes. Yes, she realized, she wanted to return to piracy... to Jack, no matter the consequences. She... cared... for him.

"The Wench sails at dawn. Come with me." He was surprised at the words as soon as he said them. After her absence had tormented him so, why was he so eager to welcome her back into his life again? She brought out feelings in him he didn't know he had, but he also knew that what he really wanted was for her to return to a life of piracy at his side.

She stared at him, unable to find her voice. Rachel was torn. She wanted more than anything to run away with him but she knew Cutler would search for her. She couldn't endanger Jack again. "Cutler has noticed my absence by now and will be searching for me. No doubt he'll still want to find you but with him looking for me you should be able to escape to Shipwreck Cove. I can't put you at risk anymore Jack..."

"Let him come after me," he growled and pressed his lips to Rachel's. She melted into the kiss and he pulled away much too soon. "Say you'll come with me, love... besides we have a matter of unfinished business to discuss," he grinned before kissing her again.

She recoiled at the words. "Matter of business?" The words reminded her of the marriage that was being forced upon her. "Is that why you couldn't forget me?" she accused.

"Easy now, love. 'Twas you who struck the accord," Jack pointed out, surprised at her reaction.

Rachel blushed, knowing he was right. If that was all he wanted he wouldn't have suggested she sail away with him. She could fulfill her end of the bargain in this very tavern. "Aye, I'll sail with you Captain Sparrow. Take me to the Wench."

"Aye!" he pulled her to his side. "What say we get a drink first?"

UUUUUU

Mr. Mercer watched the exchange from the shadows of the building across the street. The night was buzzing with activity, as it always was in the proliferous Tortuga, and he blended seamlessly into the masses. Rachel had no idea that she had been followed and that her ruse had been discovered. And what a wealth of information he had to report to Lord Beckett and the Admiral! Lord Beckett's whore of a fiancée had indeed run off with the pirate, and she had led them directly to Sparrow. Beckett had been blind-sided by Rachel's betrayal and knowing she was here with Sparrow now would make revenge all the sweeter...

UUUUUU

The Wench set sail at sunrise. Jack was at the helm and Rachel stood at the ship's rail, taking in the cobalt blue expanse of ocean. Tortuga was a mere pinpoint on the horizon and they were venturing into the more frequented shipping channels. Alone now with her thoughts, Rachel recalled the events of the previous night. Against the odds, she and Jack had been reunited and this time he had wanted her to run away with him. It was a romantic notion... forsaking the blue-blood fiancé for the dangerous pirate. Though Cutler could have provided her a fine life she now knew that she had trusted her heart to Jack, and though he hadn't confessed it (nor her to him,) she thought that he felt the same way. She had allowed him to buy her that drink, in fact quite a few, and she would have allowed so much more (she felt that familiar blush creep into her cheeks again) if he hadn't fallen into a drunken stupor when they returned to his cabin.

XXX

_It was nearing dawn and Jack knew they needed to return to the Wench. He had convinced Rachel to return with him to the _Faithful Bride_ for a drink. He grinned with satisfaction as he remembered the looks on Giselle and Scarlett's faces. To think if Rachel had shown up moments later that he could have missed her completely... fate had a funny way of revealing herself. A drink turned into a round and Rachel was definitely verging on complete drunkeness. He had reached that point long ago._

_"And I guess it's only fair that I make good on my end of the bargain now..." she was saying. She had been talking for a few minutes but that was the only thing Jack heard and his pulse quickened._

_"Let's get you back to the Wench then, 'eh?" he helped her to her feet and she leaned against him, stumbling a bit from the rum. In truth it was a matter of minutes but it seemed like hours to Jack before he escorted her into his cabin, his head swimming with the unfinished... but not for long... memories they had already made there. As soon has he shut the door to the cabin and locked it, he didn't want any interruptions this time, he pressed her against it. His lips on hers, moving to her neck, her throat... she moaned and his heart thudded at the sound._

_"Jack!" she gasped and he pulled away to look at her, his eyes smoldering. "Oh Jack, be gentle with me..." _

_Though Jack was no novice to this he knew Rachel certainly was and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. The vulnerability in her voice tugged at his heart. What was this woman doing to him? She was intoxicating_—_or he was intoxicated_—_whatever it was his thoughts were on a whole new plane. He nodded once and led her to the bed. "We don't have do to anything you don't want to, love."_

_"But I _do_ want to. It's just that... well, I'm..." she trailed off as Jack cupped her cheek gently. Again with the tenderness. Did this truly mean more to him than a conquest? The alcohol clouded her judgment and she lost herself in those smoldering eyes again. This time she leaned in to kiss him. Gently she pressed her lips to his and he allowed her to take the lead. The feel of his soft mouth on hers, tasting of rum, excited her and she intensified the kiss, running her tongue along his lips. Her hands fumbled with his coat, which he removed, then his hat, and finally she somehow got his vest and shirt off too. She ran her hands along his chest and this time he moaned. He swiftly removed his boots and his belt and was now only wearing his pants and Rachel was still fully clothed. He reached for her and she pulled away. "Not yet." She shook her head and slowly removed her hat and boots while he watched impatiently._

_He reached for her again and pushed her down onto the bed, his rough hands reaching under her shirt, exploring those places on her body again that only he had touched before. She sighed and that was all the encouragement he needed before completely removing her shirt. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her naked torso and knew that it would test all his willpower to be gentle with her. He wanted to take her so badly he could hardly stand it. _

_"Jack?" Rachel could sense the battle raging within him._

_He pulled her to him, feeling her bare skin on his and whispered hoarsely, "No treasure can compare to your beauty, love." Rachel was taken aback at this revelation and couldn't find her words as he held her against him. But after a few moments of silence she realized his breathing had slowed, it wasn't the same uneven, excited breathing he'd had when he had removed her shirt. She couldn't believe it. He had fallen asleep! She felt a mixture of misery and relief but suddenly realized that there was no rush. She thought she had been ready but they were both drunk. This was not how she wanted to give herself to him. It was no longer about fulfilling an agreement. In her inebriated haze she had a moment of clarity_—_she was in love with Jack Sparrow._

XXX


	13. A Caged Sparrow

Rachel was startled from her reverie by the sound of cannon fire. Was someone shooting at the Wench? She saw Jack shouting orders but all she heard was a dull roar in her ears. Against her better judgment she ran across the deck toward the source of the cannon fire. Her blood ran cold when she saw the Dauntless broadside the Wench and she nearly fainted at the sight of The Endeavour, the flagship of the East India Trading company. She had unbeknowingly led them right to Jack. She knew that she endangered his life by merely being in his presence, but he had insisted she accompany him, and now they were being ambushed. How had Beckett found them so quickly? She realized the cannon fire had stopped and she clearly heard Admiral Norrington's voice break the ensuing silence. "Prepare to be boarded!"

Rachel was aware of the crew preparing to make a stand and she was aware of Norrington's crew boarding the Wench. But everything seemed to pass in slow motion. She hadn't seen any sign of Lord Beckett yet, though she knew if the Endeavor was here, so was he. Suddenly Jack was at her side, lips on her ear. "Go lock yourself in my cabin. No matter what you hear do _not_ come out. I won't let him take you..." Before she could respond he was shoving her away from him.

"Jack, no!" she tried to protest but he was already moving away from her, instructing the crew who were by now fighting with the crew of the Dauntless. Men fell all around her and she turned and ran, afraid to look back.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed. "_Harlot_!" She recognized James's voice and he shook her violently. "How could you do this to him? How could you do this to your own _sister_?" Tears stung her eyes when he mentioned Katherine and she knew why his words were so venomous. He was right, Katherine was dead because of her.

"Unhand her," a voice furiously commanded Norrington and Rachel strained against his grasp. Jack stood behind him, cutlass drawn.

James coolly turned to face him. "You, Sparrow, are in no position to make demands. You will be tried for piracy—commandeering a ship belonging to the East India Trading Company and for the kidnapping of my _wife_—" his composure faltered on the word— "in whose death you are also responsible for. Perhaps if you surrender now, Rachel will not also face the noose." She gasped at his threat and his words were harsh. "I'm sure Lord Beckett will object to the latter but you _are_ guilty of consorting with a pirate, wench."

Jack knew he had no other choice. The Wench had been captured and he had no doubt the Admiral would do everything in his power to follow through with his threat. Still, he was reluctant to go down without a fight.

Rachel recognized the tortured look in his eyes and she didn't know what to do. Either outcome was awful for Jack. Either James would kill him now or he would be hanged. "Jack, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault..."

Jack lowered his sword and took a step toward her and suddenly Norrington's sword was at his throat. "Parlay?"

UUUUUU

The crew of the Wench that were left standing were captured and taken to the Dauntless. Norrington had escorted Rachel and Jack, who was bound in chains, to the Endeavour. Cutler Beckett was waiting for them on the deck. Though she was afraid to face Cutler, Rachel couldn't resist a glance at his face. His eyes met hers and he fought to regain his composer. He then turned an angry glare on Jack, the fire raging in his eyes. "So we meet again Sparrow." She could sense his struggle to keep his temper in check and his tone even. "I presume Admiral Norrington has already informed you of the charges brought against you?"

"Aye," Jack responded dully.

"You were a fool to return to Tortuga, Jack. There must be only one other explanation for a man to risk so much for a woman..." his fury encroached upon his calm facade as both men turned their gaze to Rachel. Cutler's eyes flashed and his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Rachel started at the movement and Beckett's self control waxed thin. "You kidnapped my fiancée. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't circumvent the law and just kill you now?" he withdrew his sword. Rachel gasped and took an involuntary step toward him. "Admiral! Escort Miss Morgan to my cabin!" he instructed harshly.

Norrington was dismayed that Beckett still maintained formalities with his sister-in-law. Why did he continue to delude himself? She was a _pirate wench_. He grabbed Rachel's arm and she jerked away from him. "No!" Beckett turned his focus to her and for the first time she saw the pain clearly etched on his face. She positioned herself defensively in front of Jack.

"Easy, love. S'not your fight," he admonished her.

Beckett's hand trembled at Jack's term of endearment. Norrington seized her then, prepared to carry her off by force if need be. She twisted out of his grasp and without really thinking about what she was doing, pulled his sword from its sheath and held it unsteadily in front of her. "Please..." Though he was manacled, Jack made a move to take the sword from Rachel. Beckett reacted immediately with his blade by taking a swipe at Jack's arm. Jack yelped in pain as the blade sliced open is forearm. Beckett stabbed at him again, the flesh giving under the razor sharp edge. Rachel screamed in horror and Norrington's sword clattered to the ground. "Cutler please don't do this! I'll do anything you want! Just don't kill him!" she sobbed, unable to tear her eyes away from the angry red slashes marring Jack's forearm.

"How could you forsake a life with me for a life... with _him_? How could this _pirate _seduce you?" Beckett asked her in agony. She forced herself to turn her attention to him. "I could have given you the world, anything you wanted would have been yours. What does he have that I don't?" If he was angry with her for her betrayal it was masked by his pain.

"Lord Beckett, if what you say is true, that you will give me anything I want... please don't kill Jack Sparrow. If you promise me this one thing I will give myself to you eternally... if you will still have me. I'm so sorry I hurt you Cutler..." she tried to sound sincere for she would do everything she could to save Jack's life. Jack slumped to his knees on the deck, forgotten by both Norrington and Beckett for the moment. Rachel knew if Jack could make sense of anything through his pain that this would only hurt him more and she willed herself to ignore him.

Cutler enveloped her in his arms the moment the words left her mouth. "Of course I will still have you. All is not forgiven but... I love you, Rachel. And for that I will not kill the pirate. But he will have to submit to the governing authority in Port Royal, that I cannot control." Rachel knew that was the best Cutler could give her and she nodded in agreement. "We will be wed immediately. You will return to Port Royal as Lady Beckett." That had been his plan all along, she thought weakly. Jack groaned softly and Rachel's heart stuttered at the sound. "Take him to the brig."


	14. Branded

Rachel paced Lord Beckett's spacious quarters on board the Endeavour. He had disappeared, to the brig no doubt, and she had been escorted here by her former brother-in-law who had then unceremoniously locked her in the cabin. A beautiful gown of lace and silk, befitting one soon to become a Lady, was laid out for her and she hesitantly removed Cutler's old clothes, the last remnants of her freedom. She washed up quickly and donned the close fitting gown just as a key turned in the lock.

The door banged open and an enraged Beckett came charging through as two soldiers of the East India Trading Company struggled to bring Jack through the door behind him. Rachel gasped as Jack thrashed about furiously, despite the fact that one of the soldiers dug his fingers into the aggravated wound on his forearm. He growled, with fury or pain she didn't know which. He had taken a beating but his gaze was stoic as his coal black eyes found hers.

"Rachel!" Beckett was genuinely surprised to find her still in his cabin. He cursed under his breath as he saw the look of horror upon her pretty face. "You aren't supposed to be here, I'm sorry you had to see this." He grabbed her arm, firmly but gently and pulled her out the door and closed it behind him, but it did little to mask the sounds of the ensuing struggle. "Damn it!" he hissed as they heard the noise of shattering glass. Rachel jumped and Beckett turned to her. For the first time she noticed that Jack had left his mark upon Cutler. A shiner marred his right cheek and she took a silent satisfaction in it. They were then joined by James. "Admiral, escort Rachel to the Dauntless until my _business _with the pirate has been conducted. And find the cur that failed to do so already. She was _not_ supposed to be there when I brought him in."

"No," Rachel struggled out of Beckett's grasp. "You promised me Cutler."

"And I will uphold my word not to kill him. Don't insult me, Rachel, " he said tersely.

"What are you going to do to him?" she cried as James began to pull her away. "Cutler!" He turned from her and opened the cabin door. She caught a glimpse of Jack being held down, his unhurt arm stretched across a table. "Jack!" she screamed and he tried to turn his head toward her as Beckett shut the door in her face. "I'm so sorry Jack," she sobbed as Norrington led her away. She didn't put up a fight this time.

UUUUUU

Jack's eyes bore into Beckett's back as he thrust a poker into the fire. He stared into the jacinth flames as he struggled to control his thoughts. Rachel's pleas had unnerved him. He fingered the end of the poker as it grew white hot in the flames. He didn't think himself a cruel man but he couldn't deny that he would enjoy inflicting pain on Jack Sparrow.

Though he had been on the receiving end of a savage beating, not to mention that Beckett had stabbed him, Jack had a smirk upon his face as Beckett finally turned to face him. Beckett's eyes narrowed to angry thin slits. "By the govering authority of Port Royal and the East India Trading Company, Jack Sparrow you are heretofore charged with piracy, kidnapping that resulted in a death and the abduction of my fianc—"

"Keep telling yourself that, mate," the smirk curved into a wicked grin. "She _wanted _to come with me. You know as well as I do why she came to Tortuga. She wants _me_, she wants freedom and that's what I can give her that you cannot." Beckett met him with a backhand across the face. Jack spit a mouthful of blood at his feet.

"Then why is she marrying _me_? I will make her love me. I will make her forget that Jack Sparrow even existed."

The fire reflected in Jack's eyes and he struggled to maintain the inner fire that raged within him. He would not give Cutler Beckett the satisfaction of knowing that the thought of Rachel marrying him to save his own life tortured him more than any beating or branding he would receive. He should have told her how he felt when he'd had the chance. Unless Lady Fate intervened he may never see her again...

Beckett withdrew the scorching poker from the flames. A poker whose end was shaped in a P. "Time to make you sing Sparrow. Before you face the noose you will be branded as a pirate and a traitor to your country."

Jack thrashed again but out of anger not of fear. Not only was Beckett taking Rachel's freedom but now he was taking his own as well. One of the soldiers punched him square in the face and he went limp. That pain would pale in comparison to his seared flesh. He knew it was futile to resist and besides, he wouldn't give Beckett the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

Beckett grinned cruelly at his struggle. "Are you going to plead for mercy?"

Jack's eyes seethed with hatred as he clenched his fist, tightening the muscles in his arm against the impending burn. "Let's get on with it shall we?" Jack endured the fire poker as Beckett jabbed it against his forearm. The flesh hissed in protest and Beckett left it on longer than needed. The smell of burnt skin was acrid in their noses. Jack ground his teeth together but refused to cry out. Beckett finally removed the poker and blood oozed from the P that eternally marred his arm.

"Get this pirate scum out of my sight," Beckett orderd the soldiers as he left the cabin.

Once Beckett was gone, Jack finally succumbed not only to the physical agony but to his broken heart as well. Beckett was going to take his bride and Jack welcomed the relief of blissful unconciousness as the soldiers dragged him back to the brig.


	15. A Watery Grave

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Rachel was taken aback when Norrington joined her at the rail of the Dauntless. She had been very distressed but allowed him to escort her to the ship without quarrel. In turn, he had given her space and had not locked her away in another cabin. Now she regarded his question with surprise, knowing full well that he wasn't talking about Lord Beckett. "What I did to Katherine was unforgivable..." Norrington flinched but did not react in anger. "I never should have left her in Tortuga and if you never find it in your heart to forgive me then it is only what I deserve." He started to reply but she interrupted him. "Katherine gave me her blessing. But if she had begged me to stay I never would have left her. She knew the truth of my relationship with Cutler Beckett. Did you know our marriage was arranged as a business deal? I do not doubt that he cares for me but I will never love him. And Jack? Well, in Tortuga he was only a means of escape, of freedom but he became so much more..."

Norrington was genuinely taken aback by her revelation. "Katherine wanted you to run away with that.... that pirate?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, James. She knew that it could have been my one chance at happiness and she wanted me to take it. You loved my sister and she loved you very much. I don't expect you to understand... but if you love someone you would do anything for them."

"You would sacrifice everything, including your own family and your honor for that brigand Jack Sparrow?"

"I'm not proud of my actions," Rachel defended herself. "I did not choose a life as Lady Beckett and this life was my way out. Though, it seems I am destined to become Lady Beckett after all," she laughed mirthlessly. "Why did Cutler bring Jack to his cabin? And why did he banish me from the Endeavour? What is he doing to him?"

Her voice was tremulous and James tried not to feel sorry for her. Though he had blamed her, along with that cursed pirate wholeheartedly for Katherine's demise, it seemed he had not had the full version of the story. Even in death Katherine had been protecting Rachel, taking her secret to the grave with her. Though he couldn't fathom Rachel's feelings for Sparrow, he had known love and could not fault her for it. "Lord Beckett did not want you present for the interrogation and the... branding." Rachel gasped. "Because of his dealings in piracy, Jack Sparrow will forever be marked as one."

"I need to see him." He eyed her skeptically. "Please, James. I am soon to marry Beckett... could you grant this final wish to your former sister-in-law? As a wedding gift?" He shook his head in the negative and she pleaded with him. "I know you hate us both, with very good reason, but I do love him. So much so that I am sacrificing my freedom for his life. I just want to say goodbye..."

Her blue orbs shown with tears and again he felt the internal struggle. Soon this would all be over with. She may believe that she had saved his life but she had only postponed the inevitable. The pirate would be hanged upon their return to Port Royal. What was the harm in a farewell?

UUUUUU

Jack stirred when he heard the jingle of a key in his cell door. He didn't know what the pompous ass Beckett wanted this time but he was not ready for round three. "What say we call a truce, savvy?" he groaned.

"You have five minutes," spoke the voice of Admiral Norrington. "I will try my best to keep Lord Beckett occupied."

Jack struggled to make sense of what he was hearing. His eyes felt heavy and his vision was blurred when he lifted his head. "Eh?" he blinked several times until his vision cleared and suddenly _she_ was there.

"Oh Jack," her hands on his battered face. Her touch caused him pain and he pulled away from her. It was her fault he was... broken. Tears in her voice. "Oh god I am so sorry. Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" he asked her. "Why after all this are you giving yourself to _him_?" She reached for him again and he pushed her away. She wouldn't let him. She was tending to his wounds and he hissed in pain.

"To save your life!" she responded indignantly. "If I hadn't he would have killed you!" She worked on cleaning and bandaging the slashes on the arm cut by the sword.

"Well, I'd hate to put a black mark on your conscience then." He grabbed her hand to stop her. "I wish I had never met you." She winced at his cruel words. "Because of you, Beckett has taken everything from me. The only things I ever loved." She knew he was right but it broke her heart to hear him say it. "My ship, the sea, my freedom. You."

She stared at him in shock hardly daring to believe what she had heard. And then his lips were on hers, softly at first but then more urgent. They knew they didn't have much time left. They heard footsteps fast approaching and she broke the kiss.

"Time's up, we have to go before Beckett discovers you here," hastened her unlikely ally.

As he unlocked the cell door Rachel furtively removed a pin from her hair and pressed it into Jack's hand. "Use it at the opportune moment," she whispered in his ear. She stole another kiss before Norrington put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, Jack." And then she was gone.

UUUUUU

Thanks to Admiral Norrington, Rachel's tryst with Jack had gone undected and the wedding ceremony was underway. "Lord Cutler Beckett..." it was now time for their vows. "Wilt thou have this Woman as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the officiant read from the Book of Common Prayer.

"I will." Cutler responded, his voice dripping with smugness.

Jack vehemntly worked Rachel's hairpin in the lock on his cell. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the guard approached at the sound of the commotion. Jack withdrew his hand and stared the guard down. "What's that ye have there?" the guard leaned in to inspect and Jack reached through the bars grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the barricade. He tossed the hairpin aside and seized the prone guard's keys.

"Rachel Morgan, wilt thou have this Man as thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Forsaking all others? No, she couldn't forsake Jack. Cutler stared at her expectantly but she was unable to find her voice. "I..." she faltered. "I wi—"

"I OBJECT!"

All eyes turned to Jack Sparrow. "Son of a bitch!" Beckett withdrew his sword.

Jack had retrieved his effects and his sword met Beckett's in a furious clash of metal. The two men dueled intensely for a few moments until Beckett gained the advantage. He feinted an attack with his blade that Jack moved to deflect, and instead kicked Sparrow in the groin. Jack went down and two East India Trading Company soldiers immediately seized him, a third relieving him of his sword. Rachel was forgotten in the scuffle and the Admiral was shouting orders to the men. To Jack's horror they were training the Endeavour's cannons on the Wench.

"You will watch this," Beckett growled at Jack as the soldiers dragged him to his feet. "Destroy it!" And the Endeavour opened fire.

"My ship!" The Wicked Wench exploded before Jack's eyes.

"Cutler, no!" Rachel screamed in terror as she tried to wrestle something from his grasp. Jack turned to see him backhand Rachel and she crumpled to the deck. With a howl of rage Jack tore free of the men and ran towards him. Beckett shot him in the chest.


End file.
